Why Me? The Dark Potter Stories
by Chubby Geek
Summary: I am Lord Blood Red. This is view on Harry Potter. Evil!Dark!Harry&Hermione Why didn’t Dumbledore tell me why Voldemort is after me? Is it because he’s scared. So I destroyed a powerful, evil, dark Lord by love, yeah right. Summary is bad and so is Harry


Why Me?

\/p>

The Dark Potter Stories.

Disclaimer - LORD BLOOD RED OWNS' EVERYTHING MAHAHAHAH (apart from Harry Potter, but I got a plan all I need is some rope, drugs and a date with JK) MAHAHAHAHAHAH.

In the beginning, there is only darkness, but "_there, just above my head, some sort of light, what is that? It's the snitch!" _Harry tried to lift his arm up to try and grab it, but then Harry soon realised where he was, he was in the hospital wing and the light was the light shining off Dumbledore's glasses Harry then realised that he and Dumbledore has been starring at each other for the last minute or so.

"Sir, what happened? Where is the stone? What happened to Qui…?" "Harry, do not worry, he has been taken care off and the stone has been destroyed." 

"But what about your friend won't he die?" "Ah, I see you did it proper didn't you? Do not worry he and his wife have enough elixir left to sort out there estates, plus to a well organise mind death is, but the next great adventure." 

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" "Well considering you just asks me one I will let you ask one more." "Right…. Err why does Voldemort want to kill me?"

For a moment, Harry thought he saw panic on the face of the headmaster, but then all he could see was a mask of calm. Dumbledore look at the young man before him thinking, "_I cannot tell Harry now I know I'll wait till he can't live with out me with any luck he'll die before I have to tell him."_

I am sorry Harry, but the first thing you ask me I cannot tell you, just not yet, when you are older, I will tell you I promise. Harry sighed in anger, "_But I have a right to know why won't he tell me?"_

"Ok then how come I could stop him then?" "Ah now that I can answer you see when you're mother died she use her love for you to place an old and almost forgotten spell on you that'll stop and destroy anything dark and evil around you." "So I destroyed a powerful, evil, dark Lord by love, _yeah right."_

I am sorry Harry, but I really must go now I have to inform the school and staff that you are ok, I'll try to get the good madam to let you out a day or two before the end of term feast." "Thank you Sir."

As Harry was laying in bed, he started to think about the passed year.

"_Why didn't Dumbledore tell me why Voldemort is after me? Is it because he's scared I did see panic in his face."_

_Why is everyone worried about being pure blood? Everyone knows you have to have new blood to evolve, wait a minute, if everyone wants to have "pure blood" then that means that they have to do "IT" with another pure blood and over time there numbers would've gone down right and it's been going on for over a thousand years so sooner or later they'll have to do, ewwwwww Incest, oh that's nasty. _

_Why did I get so angry with that troll that attack Hermione? I mean I was so angry that I jump on it's back and force my wand up it's nose, (A/N Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a perv there), well she is my friend so that's why, but you weren't friends till after the troll, true, but what does that mean? Maybe I should think about that some more._

_How is it that a group of first years got pass the enchantments and spells that were suppose to keep out Lord Voldemort? All it took us was half an hour to get pass it all._

_How did I hurt Voldemort so much? It was like when I touch him his skin was melting away as if I was fire, is it because of Love like Dumbledore said? It can't be I have to study, if Voldemort attacked me this year he might do it again next year, maybe Hermione will help me with studying and Ron can help me by talking about the pure blooded families I mean he should know he is a pure blood. _

THE NEXT DAY. 

Harry walked in the Gryffindor common room only to be attack by a head of bushy hair otherwise known as Hermione, Harry turn to look at his first best friend Ron.

"Hey Ron, how are you?" "I'm fine." Ron said with a weird look on his face, Hermione finally lets go of Harry 

"Oh Harry I was so worried, no one knew what happened down there, Dumbledore only said that you were in the hospital wing he didn't if y-y-you were alright o-o-or if you were badly hurt o-o-or anything." Hermione said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry; I'm fine if you think I got hurt you should see the other guy." Hermione did a small laugh then jumped up again to hug Harry, Ron glare at the two then stormed off.

"What's the matter with him?" "Oh I don't know, he has been acting like that since we first visited you." Harry then noticed how close to Hermione he and started to blush "Harry are you ok? Your starting to go red, oh no are you getting a fever?"

Hermione put her hand to his head to check to see if he had a fever that only made Harry blush, more at this point Hermione realised how close she was to him and that she was touching his face blushing like the setting sun.

"Sorry, I was just… I mean you were so red so I check too see…" "It's ok, it felt nice I-I-I mean, er, and I know what you were doing." Both look at the ground until one of them said, "Let's go look for Ron." then they both left Gryffindor common room.

As Harry and Hermione were coming down the stairs they saw Ron walked in to the great hall looking angry leaving the door slightly ajar, (A/N Bill Bailey is so bloody funny if you haven't seen his DVD "Trolls live" then you won't get this little joke believe me their is a joke in there.), when they got to the door they started to hear raised voices "you said to me Headmaster that if the three of us got to where the stone was the Mudblood Hermione would to be with me and that Harry would have died, but Harry just walked in the common room perfectly fine with the Mudblood hugging and groping him." Ron shouted with spit flying everywhere. 

"Calm down Mr Weasley, we should not be discussing things here, let us go to my office." they started to walk towards the door, Harry jumped up and pulled Hermione towards a small door which turned out to be a supply room, Harry peeked out of the door just in time to see Ron and Dumbledore tap a brick to open a secret doorway then it closed behind them.

"I can't believe Ron said those things?" Hermione said with fresh tears in her eyes. "I know, what does Mudblood mean?" "It mean dirty blood, it's a swearword to anyone who isn't a pure blood like the "N" word to black people."

"My god, why would he say those things?" "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." said Hermione with a fire in her eye's, Hermione then run to the place where Dumbledore tapped the brick then she pulled out her wand and tap the same brick. The secret doorway opened before them, Hermione then grabbed Harry's hand and ran along the corridor till they got to some stairs then they ran all the way up the stairs.

At the end, they got to a dark red door with the Hogwarts symbol on it, by luck it was not completely closed so they sneaked to the door so they could listen through the crack. "Now Mr Weasley please calm down, the reason that Mr Potter is still alive is because he showed some form of magic that I have never seen before.

_Ha I knew it couldn't be Love. He lied to me._

In addition, I do not know why the Mudblood does not like you, did you do anything to make her upset because that would break the spell I put on her. If that spell didn't work then you have to do it yourself because anything more powerful will harm her and I can't have that because her parents would want to know what happened to her." 

At this point Hermione's face was in terror with tears running down her face. "Fine, but what are you going to do about Potter? You promised my family that if we were kind to him you would kill him off and we would get his money." "Don't you worry about that I have an idea, tell your family that I plan to set up the Triwizard tournament as soon as possible, that should kill him off then when everybody is mourning him I will rise and kill Voldemort and everyone will Love me." Dumbledore said with a weird look in his eyes. 

"That's fine and dandy, but what about the Mudblood?" "Oh we can always give some amor potion to your little sister to fall in Love with him and Harry never knowing Love will think he loves her and if not we will give some amor potion to him as well, with Potter busy with your sister Hermione will go to you." "Yeah that's a good plan, fine I'm going to owl Mum and Dad."

As Ron was leaving Dumbledore reach over to what looked like a bird on fire, (_It must be a phoenix or something. _thought Harry), as Dumbledore's hand went nearer to the bird it snapped at his hand, it looked as though it was angry at Dumbledore.

"Leave me alone you stupid bird." Then Dumbledore hit the firebird then stormed off out another door, Harry felt sorry for the firebird knowing what abuse is like so he slowly opened the door.

"Harry w-w-what are you doing." Said Hermione drying her tears. "I want to see if that fire bird is ok." "It's a phoenix, ok, but do it fast ok." "_I knew it!_"

Harry push the door open and walked to the phoenix "are you ok?" the phoenix looked up at Harry and suddenly Harry could feel a heat rising up in his body. When the heat got to his head the phoenix spread it's wings and wrap Harry head in them, there was a flash of green light, then the phoenix bit in to Harry's hand then it rubbed it's face to the cut and when it lift's it's head the cut was gone and the phoenix jump on Harry's arm.

"Harry! Do you know what you just did? You just bind yourself with the headmaster's phoenix." "Wait it can't have been the headmaster's if it bind itself to me right?"

"Oh you must be right animals can only bind them self to a person only once and that's it." "Come on let's go some place where we can talk." they left through the doorway to the great hall.

When they got to the great hall, they grabbed something to eat them went outside to the great lake to talk, as they sat down near a tree they looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"So do you know what the Triwizard tournament is?" "Yes its tournament where the most powerful and skilful witches' and wizard's from around the world compete against them self and three tasks that no one knows of, it's different each time there is a tournament."

"Why does Dumbledore want me dead? And what about that whole thing Ron's sister?"

"I don't know, it's like Ron and Dumbledore have two different sides to them." "How are you feeling?"

"I feeling hurt, how could Ron and Dumbledore betray us like that?" "They think they are better then us just because they are pure bloods racism is everywhere here, I hate it."

"Me to, I wish we could do something about it." "We can, you heard what Dumbledore said I have a power he hasn't heard of before and he is the most powerful wizard there is, if we can study and get more powerful then we can use that power for good like stopping all this racism and stopping Voldemort, what do you say?"

Harry looked in to Hermione's eye's and what he saw even scared him a little, what he saw was a glow of power the likes of which he had never seen before and when she spoke it was with the coldest voice he had ever heard.

"Let's do it." 


End file.
